Guardian of Love
by Benjamin Storm-OC
Summary: When the Crystal Empire falls to the Griffins all hope in the kingdom is lost by the day. Princess Cadence is faced to become the King's slave and tries to find a way out of this mess. And when a unknown strange creature comes out of no where the empire rises back to it's glory as Cadence starts having newer feelings for the only remaining magical human in Equestria.
1. Rise of the Hero

Guardian of Love

( A Cadence X Human FIC)

* * *

><p>This is my first Princess Cadence fic. This story takes place in an alternate time line. Where Twilight always was a alicorn, Sombar was defeated, The Changeling Attack and Equestria Girls never happened. This story is mainly told through Cadence's point of view and has different characters. This has a new human character that will be the main 'hero'. And of course comes to Cadence.<p>

This story is not a clean love story like most and starts with bloodshed and other things before fixing out to the sunny side later.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Rise of the Hero<p>

* * *

><p>Darkness... Dread... Death... words that my mind can't get around.<p>

Two weeks ago the Crystal Empire was attacked by the Griffin and Dragon kingdoms. The Griffin king, Corelose had struck a deal with the dragons that they can have through old kingdom.

On the third day the empire fell. And my beloved Shining Armour had died trying to defend the castle. I was thrown into the deepest cell of the dungeon. I haven't eaten in days and was very weak.

When the king first came he had giving me a choice. Die or become his tool.

My words alone was to riot in the crystal cells of the castle. That's what he just did. But I could tell he had other ideas.

I could hear the guards outside talking about what the king had planned for me. I was disgusted and hopeless. Most of the guards had been killed or taken prisons.

I just lied there staring at my reflection. Thinking that some pony or even some one out there will come to our aid.

I get drawn out of my thoughts as the door flew open.

" On your hooves princess. The king demands your presents." One of the guards said aiming a spar at me.

I had no choice but to follow. Using magic was impossible because of the spell they had placed. I follow the Griffins. Looking at the other cells was the citizens and guards. Al with the face of hopelessness.

My aunt. Princess Celestia had gotten word about the empire being attacked but was powerless. The deal that the kings made was that the Dragons had a full go to destroy Cantorlot if Celestia or a single guard was to take one step in the boarders of the crystal empire.

" Keep Moving!" One guard yell hitting my wing to make me move faster. I was a mess. I had cuts and scratches everywhere. My right wing was severely broken and the fact that they can fly flying away was out of the question.

Soon we exit the dungeon and in to the dark castle. The halls were lined with Griffins and dead soldiers. I closed my eyes the best I can to block out the sight. We enter the throne room court yard. There one griffin guard stood.

" The king demanded her presents."

" He's busy. Deal with her until he's ready."

He just walks out the door we just came in. The faces of the 4 guards faces turned to devlish grins.

" You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" One said to the others.

Before I could react two of them had circles beside me and held me in place. Their claws made it impossible to move. One had walked over and gripped my chin in his claw.

" You want to know showing princess...it's been a long time since I got a good shot. And seeing the way you are. Why let the king do it. When we can open you up wider now."

My face had dropped. I knew what they were going to do. He just went behind me and eyed me. The other free one had stood in front of me.

" No... Please! Don't!"

" I'm going to drill you... AH!"

We all turn around to see him standing still. A stream of blood was streaming out of his head through a hole. He just fell to the ground and died.

" What the heck?... AAHHHHHH!"

Another one fell.

Now we knew what had killed them. Standing in the open door way was a tell figure standing on two legs. His skin if you can call it that was a metallic black. Mainly looking like a body shaped armor. His face was just a black mirror.

In his hands was a long slender object. The end facing us was smoking.

" What the buck is that?"

" Who cares... LETS KILL IT!"

He jumps up and charges to the creature. He just aims it to the griffin and pulls back. A loud bang had meant that the griffin that was now on the floor had just been shot.

The other was in shock with an evil look.

He charges on the ground and hopes in the air. The thing pulls is limb in front of him. I could hear a hiss from it as the claw dragged across. The griffin lands to make another attack but the thing pulls out a large blade from it's back and slices the griffins neck.

Now it was just me, dozens of dead griffins and what ever this thing is.

Panic sets in as it walks forward. I try to get away but was stopped by the wall.

"Please don't hurt...me..."

It reaches down to me. I close my eyes tight waiting for what ever was to happen. But what did was something I never felt before.

I open my eyes to see it holding a bottle of water to my mouth. I just opened my mouth a little to let it poured down my dried throat.

It pulls the bottle away and places its limb to its neck. A low hissing sound could be heard as the mask split into pieces. It face was something I never saw before. It almost reminded me of a monkey but bigger, cleaner, less hairy. I could tell right away it was a he by his facial expression and his deep blue eyes.

He looks down at me and looks me over. Three claw marks that was on my cutie mark, wing base and leg. Reaching to his side he pulls a smaller version of the slender object. On the side of the black thing was a red cross with a circle around it. Like a medic would have.

He kneels down to my side and grabs my leg. I kick at the grip of its palm a bit but still being weak couldn't break free. I felt a burn pain over the cute. I look to see the him placing a foam and a bandage over the cuts. I had a feeling of safety for the first time in weeks.

As he continued I just had to ask.

" Who are you?"

" And why are you help me?"

He just eyed at me and looks back to the wounds.

I could hear another hissing sound. This time his palm went from the metal gloves at his what looked like hands. To my surprise they were glowing yellow and blue. Placing his hand around my horn he closes his eyes. Wondering what he was doing I go to touch his chest.

The moment I do so his eyes open glowing a deep yellow. I could feel heaviness start to get lifted off me. I look up to see my horn glowing its original blue magic.

Taking his hand off he stand up and reaches his hand out.

I grab it with my hove and get back up. This time with more energy then I've had in days.

I just stared into his eyes trying to read who he was and why he was here. But the loud knocking at the door meant other wise.

" GET THAT DAMN DOOR OPEN!..."

" WE'RE TRYING SIR!..."

At that he closes his helmet and turns side ways nodding. I was puzzled for a moment but got the idea.

I hoped on to his back. Despite my size compared to him I felt like a backpack of papers to him.

Grabbing the bigger object he starts running back. I saw he was planning on ramming the throne room door down by using us both as a weight. Slowly he starts and comes to a full sprint.

" There... WHAT THE...!?"

He jumps through the group of griffins. Sending shots to all their heads.

I look up to see Corelose on the throne.

" And what is this thing now? A lone creature come to save the day. Guards!"

Sudden the whole room gets filled with griffins. He looks down at the device. I could see a glowing red bar with the number 5 on it. Seeing that he was running low on what ever it shot.

I was suddenly ripped from him and forced to the ground. He was about to turn but got pull down by at least 6 others.

" Now what do we have here? A mysterious creature killing off my subjects."

He walks down and face him.

" That has the deed of death."

Corelose throws his claw into his chest. Breaking clean through the armor. A puddle was slowly forming under him. At that he turns to me.

" And Cadence... I do know that you know what's going to happen next..." He said dragging one of his claws up my chin.

" I'll die before I would let you do that."

" Guards bring her to the throne and place her there. I want everyone to see me show how to do it with a princess..."

I quickly get pulled and place at the foot of the stairs. Worry was plastered on my face. I just look at 'him'. His mask was off. And his face full with rage.

" Corelose..." He said catching the attention of everyone.

" Let... her...GO"

" Oh really now? And what are you going to do about it?" He smirk.

His eyes soon began to glow gold again. But this time his entire body glowed through the armor. The crystal floor below him cracked under the power.

In a swift move he throws off the guards. The ones from above fly down to stop him but he just grabbed them and slammed them with incredible force into the ground.

"DESTROY HIM!"

He quickly hits his hand off the ground. Drawing something with his finger he grabs the crystal and pulls it up.

Everyone was shock as the raw crystal had turned into a large weapon. It had 6 small tubes covered by a larger one with a huge one on the bottom.

Right as the griffins charge a grinding sound came from it. In second a yellow flame shooting little streams of magic shot down the griffins. Their bodies scattered all over.

Now it was just him, me and Corelose. The guards holding me were lying on the floor with holes through them.

" How dare you kill of my subjects!"  
>" HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THIS PLACE!' He loud at a level almost matching the royal Cantorlot voice.<p>

" I will personally end your life and every other ponies life here all the why to Manehatten."

"Are you going to talk... or FIGHT."

As a response he flies into the air.

" DIE!" He yelled flying as fast as he could.

He just stood there. I faint blue glow was building around his right hand. Getting stronger.

Right as Corelose was about to strike 'he' spins around in a flash of light.

Corelose lands and stays there for a moment. But the sound of flesh moving came to reality as his head hit the floor. I just turned back at 'him'. His hand had become a golden 3 foot blade that was stained with blood. He looks up at me.

I just wanted to run down there for scoop him up in an embrace. But it wasn't the right time or place.

I walk back down to the base were he stood over looking the king's body. A small smile had built on my muzzle. I look back up to him with his emotionless face.

"Thank you... so, so much."

At that second he starts walking to the door.

" Please... can you please at least tell me your name?"

He stops in the door way and turns around.

" John... John Scott"

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Well Heres my first Cadence fic. I do know that the start is a little nasty to read or try to imagine but was needed to set the plot line for the story. If this story had freaked you out in any way then do stop reading. If not then continue on. This story will be worked along side How I met a Princess and Solar Flare because of how fast I'm able to make the chapters for each story.<p>

As for the human character.

John Scott is a 25 year old that was taken away from earth ten years ago during a unknown event. More of his back round will be tolded in the next chapter.

This one will continues until Chapter 5 which is when I will go start Solor Flare.


	2. Who are You?

Who are you?

* * *

><p>As I just stood there after getting the answer from my savor more questions filled my head.<p>

Why is he here? How did he get here? And how does he have that kind of magic?

I look over to him kneeling over the king's head and rip the crown off.

" Come on. I have a job to do."

I just nodded and walk out with him. In moments we had walked out to the main balcony. Over looking the destroyed city. Buildings flattened, bodies everywhere. It was worse then they first attacked.

But John just look around. His emotionless face had shown a sign of regret that I didn't understand. We hopes on the railing and falls down to the ground. I quickly hope over to catch him. But a loud rumble of something hitting the ground stopped me.

John had landed in a crystal crater made by him self. Griffins all looked at him and started surrounding him. My first instinct was to help but he looks up and nods 'No'.

I fly back higher to avoid getting hit by any griffins. On the ground John just eyed every single one. His presents had spread through the area like the wind.

" Look what we got here boys..."

" It looks so weird."

" Who cares what it looks like. The king will want something done to him."

John just raised his hand that was holding the crown.

" Your pathetic king is No More."

Everyone of their faces dropped. The blood of their king was still on the crown.

" And by the royal laws through out all kingdoms I am your new king.'

" No your not. You can just die..." Before he could finish his head was snapped completely around. Every ones attention snapped back to him.

" I order all Griffin forces to leave the Crystal Empire. To free all captured ponies. And to remove the their dead. Failure to do so will result in INSTANT DEATH."

They all looked at each with worry. They all saw how their comrade had died just by John looking at him.

Looking back they saw John was glowing a deep blue. Frightening some as they quickly take flight and spread the word. Slowly every griffin that was alive or injured left the city.

Ponies that were hiding or captured slowly poured into the street and walk to John. I fly back down and land beside him. Wanting to make sure that any pony wouldn't see him as a threat.

But out of the crowd a little filly had walked up to him. She was bruised and scared. She just walked about a foot away from him. Her eyes looking him all over as she walked around.

She came back to his face with a smile and jumped to hug his leg.

" Thank you..."

At that moment the crowd gave a warm smile. John just looked down at the hugging filly with more regret.

Carefully he pick her up. She was a bit big for his one hand to hold but he lifts her up to be at eye level. The crowds smile had turned back to gleam.

John closes his eyes and thinks about something. His eyes open glowing his gold ora. But what shocked me and everyone else was what happened to the filly.

Her marks were gone. Like they were never there.

He sets her back down and pats his on the head. Running back to her mother who couldn't believe the look of her daughter's condition.

John turns to me. A smile had built on to my face.

" I want all the wounded at the cities field. I will be fixing the damages."

I just nod in an agreement.

Several hours later I was sitting on a bench at the field. Dozens of ponies and guards were lined up to be healed by John. But what saddened me has his emotion.

When ever some pony was done being heal they would give him a warm thank you, a quick hug or nuzzled his hands and he would just stay the same emotionless faces he was since we first met. Then more thoughts started to bug me.

Why was he doing this? Was he protecting us? And why does he seem so... lonely. At that thought the memory of Shining came back. A tear had formed in my eyes remembering his lifeless body in front of the crystal heart. I was lonely.

I turn back to john right as he finishes 2 filly siblings. A smile had just found my muzzle.

He was brave enough to take out the griffins. Save me and help others. The thoughts had made a bubble in my head that I felt was soon to grow.

* * *

><p>4 hours later<p>

* * *

><p>It was slowly becoming night time. But to my amazement John had finished everyone. They all looked like they were never hurt.<p>

I had taken the authority and placed all the homeless into the castle until their homes where rebuilt. I stood at the door watching several ponies entering. But what had mainly caught my attention was John looking in the direction the sun was setting.

A few minutes later and most of the ponies had gone in. John was still standing there.

I felt the need to go ask what was bothering him. But right as I got to the bottom of the stairs he started walking away. I quickly took flight to catch up to him.

" John Wait!"

I must have gotten to him because he stopped and turned.

" John where are you going?" I ask landing in front of him.

" My job is in a word... done. I have stopped what I needed to do for the time. And now I will go and wait."

" Wait until time kills me or the next threat comes to my face."

" What do you mean John? You single-handedly saved the Crystal Empire and helped get the lives of hundreds back on track."

" I am myself in your deepest of debt."

" No. I've lost to much already. I don't want to add to the list."

" Then place can you just stay for the night. It is my most regret if you go out into the cold."

"**sigh** fine."

At that a smile grew. I walk up to him and slightly pulled on his arm.

" Come. Lets get some well desired sleep."

We soon make it back up to the castle. The upper floors hadn't been touched since the attack and where some ponies were staying

As we walked through the halls to the rooms I couldn't help but eye John a little. For some odd reason I couldn't stop even if I wanted time we make it to the spare bed chambers.

" You can sleep here if you want. A bathroom is over there and the bed might need a little dusting."

" Thank you. It's...it's been a long time since someone did something this nice for me.

A sadness had hit me. Not knowing what he would do I asked him.

" What happened?"

At that he sat down and rubbed his hands on his face.

" I've been through a lot. I came here 10 years ago when I was 15. But things at that time wasn't so dandy."

I walked over and hoped on the side of the bed.

" How did it start?"

" Well that's something I've been looking for all this time."

" It started when me and my family was going into town to do some shopping. We were in a radio store when a giant earthquake had hit. Screams could be heard everywhere. And when the ground under us caved in it went black."

" I was one of the first people to wake up after it. I checked to see if my family was ok. My mother had a broken arm, my sister with a twisted ankle and my father... he didn't make it."

" Once we got everyone counted came to the conclusion that part of the town was under this large rock face. Like an under ground city. Except this city was destroyed with no power, no water, or food and the ding everywhere. For about 3 years I had made the store my home. I was good with electronics and that's how I created this armor."

"But things just got worse. The town's food and water rations was at a all time low. Being stuck under ground we couldn't grow anything. I survived by using my hidden stock pile. But when they came..."

At that his face had turned from serious to sorrow.

" Who came?"

" Dragons...Griffins... They tunneled down to the town. When people first saw sun light we thought we were finally going to be freed. But just 2 hours later death and destruction was everywhere. I was one of the lucky few to survive. After the attack we went out to see the new world we were in.

" 4 years in now and there was just a little over 400 of us. I had gone from a normal 15 year old to the leader. For months and years we would try to find help. And every time we did more got killed. Until I was the only one left..."

" My home, friends, and family were all gone. And knowing the life of this world humans never were known. Making me the last..."

" Since then I've traveled all over the world. Growing my Knowledge of everything possible. Becoming stronger and smarter."

" Today was something that had brutally reminded me of the past."

I just sat there with my eyes wide and mouth opened. The look on his face had the feeling to cry. It was hard to try and think about that much torture, pain and sorrow. A feeling in the back of my head made me want to help get rid of his pain and help him.

But something remained unanswered.

" But how did you get magic? I mean you kind of magic is that nearing the power of a alicorn."

" It wasn't something that I had since birth. I got when I turn 20. I was just the last one. I was looking for any one nearby that would help me for once. Not threaten me or turn their backs."

" I had come across this blue lake. One with the most clearest of water I've ever seen. I hadn't drinking anything and had survived on berries for weeks. I just plunged my face into it and took a deep drink. But something weird happened. I felt a tingling in me. Before I could think I get pushed into the water. I wasn't a great swimmer and having my gear on made it hard."

" As I slowly dragged to the bottom the thoughts that this was my end took over. I just closed my eyes and left my body to float. But that's when I had felt warmth inclose me. The next thing I knew I was glowing yellow with an ocean blue bubble around me."

Again I just sat there in disbelief. John... was the only one of his kind here. Everyone else had dead trying to find a way to live. And how he got his magic powers was something I had to figure out.

I turned to see him trying to hold back tears. Trying not to think about it any more. I had finally let my instincts take over. I wrap my hooves around him and pull him to me. He needed this. I could tell that it helped him a little because his hand had wrapped around my leg in a 'thank you' manner.

" Just remember John. That because of you I'm here when ever you need help or some pony to talk to."

He just made a small smile. That was the first time all day or maybe years that he smiled.

" Thank you Cadence."

I pat him on the back and head out to my chambers.

I open my doors and enter my room. Which use to be me and Shining's room. Nodding off the thoughts I made my way to my bed. Still untouched since the first day. Placing my pieces to the dresser I lied down in the warm covers.

I just looked at the empty space beside me. But it wasn't Shining that I was thinking about. It was John.

The way his emotions was when he saved me to now was nerve-racking to deal with. Being the princess of love I was entitled to help. But how could I help some one with that much pain?

I slowly closed my eyes letting sleep take over. The memory of John helping me still in my mind.

Before I went into a full sleep I whisper through my quiet breath.

" Thank you John..."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Well heres chapter 2 or Part 2 for the story. For the main reason why I wrote and released the first 2 chapters was so that you can understand each side of the growing plot. CH1 had stated the present problem when CH2 stated the past. This is so far one of my most deathing stories yet and from here on out I plan on making it a little more sunny.<p>

Now with the Griffins gone,the empire slowly recovering, and Cadence having these new feelings towards John what will the future hold for the two and the entire empire?


	3. I'm Still Here

I'm Still Here

* * *

><p>As my eyes slowly opened the warmth of the sun light had greeted me. Instead of a cold cell I was in my nice warm bed. I was happy at least the Griffins were gone but the fact that my beloved Shining is gone and that my kingdom is in ruins.<p>

I got up with the common yawn and walked over to the window. Expecting to see ponies working on their homes and businesses. But to my utter shock they were just walking around.

Everywhere I looked was a brand new, repaired building. There was almost no sign of the attack. I began questioning myself if it was a dream. But the brown hand print on my leg was enough to say the least. Then the memory of who put that there, saved me and the entire kingdom.

Once I got my shoes and regalia I walk out. As I walked down the hall to John's room I could help but feel something. I thanked him when he saved me from being raped twice. Hug him when he defeated the king. And even... kiss him when healing every pony. I was still grieving over Shining's death and couldn't imagine how heart-broken Twilight will be.

As I make it to his room I started to think about what he told me last night. He lost his family, home and he was the last of his kind on this world. And him helping us like that just made me want to wash all the pain away. But that will be a long road ahead with what he's seen.

_*Knock,knock.* _" John? Can I come in?"

" It's me Cadence."

_*Knock,Knock.*_

I put my ear to the door and listened for anything. Nothing.

A few things had settled in my mind. Was he still sleeping? Was he already up? Is something wrong?!

Giving the instinct I open the doors to an empty room. Looking around I saw nothing out of place. The bed was neatly tucked away.

Looking around the room I started to get more worried. Until I saw the note on the pillow. Using my magic I levitate the note over.

_Cadence._

_I do want to say first thank you for allowing me to sleep here for the night. Last time I had a bed was 3 years ago. By now you have notice that the empire is rebuilt like nothing every really happened and is questioning how._

_Well... let's say that I only slept for ten minutes and went out. My powers are still unknown and I don't know what I can do with them but I have found away to save your kingdom hard shed from rebuilding. I know that his may not be the best letter written because I never did do this._

_After I had the city completed I packed my things and left. I do know that you have a heavy debt to me but I just do what is right. I don't know where I am going now but with this kind of world anything can happen. I do wish the best of luck to you and your people. And if any threat was to come and hurt anyone or you I'll be there._

_John._

I let go of the note. Letting float to the ground. I just couldn't believe it. He had completely brought back my kingdom and left. Asking nothing in return.

I just stood there standing over it. Tears had found their way through my eyes.

I just collapsed to the floor and cried on the paper. I felt broken. He saved me... that was the only thing I could think of. I owed him my life and yet he did even more. Helping the ponies get their lives back and the city repaired just made me feel I owed him more.

It wasn't a whole day and yet he managed to find a way in my heart.

I just sat there for some time. Thinking... what to do.

After completely soaking the paper I got up and walked out. Still trying to not cry anymore let alone a sniffle. As I made my way to the main hall I past several guards. And when they saw me they had the same face from when Shining fell.

I come face to face with the door and sigh deeply.

" Please... just please don't let him leave..."

As I open the door I was greeted by cheering ponies. I was beyond confused. I looked around to see ponies having fun. Living a day long over due.

" FREE CHEERS TO THE PRINCESS!" Someone shouted making everyone cheer out.

But the feeling wasn't welcoming. I didn't save them John did. For a moment they claimed down and went quiet. Some keep on trying to see behind me but nothing was there.

Some of them became confused as well and sad.

" Well where is he?" Someone shouted.

" Yeah he deserves this."

I didn't know what to say. I just wanted to say he was recovering from yesterday but they would just want to see him. I had no choice.

" He... John Scott is not here any more."

At that moment everyone's faces dropped.

"What happened?"

" After sending the Griffins away I had taking him to rest here in the palace. Upon discovering his note he stated that he had rebuilt the empire to what it is now. I do not know where he is and hope that he is alright."

Everyone's faces dropped with sadness. I could tell that they wanted to thank him because of what happened. Tears was slowly crawling out of my eyes. I turn around and head back inside. Closing the door before breaking out into tears again. Several maids and guards saw this and came to my side.

" Come your majesty let's get you back to your room."

Having nothing else to do I followed the guard back to my chambers. For hours I lied on my bed with my face in the pillows. At times the staff or ponies would knock at the door and leave something for me.

Laying there a memory kept playing in my head. It was when I got captured.

Shining and several guards was trying to hold back the army as I worked on securing the crystal heart. Right as I do so the sound of blood turning screams rang in my ears. Turning I see the guards get slaughtered by Griffins.

Shining had most of his armor missing and was bleeding everywhere. Using the sword in his mouth fighting with every swing he had in him. But more just kept coming. I tried to fight the best I could but was still weak after the heart. I remember when a cannon blast had blown in front of us. Sending rock and debris everywhere.

I was sent off my hooves and flown into a pillar. Shining had fallen to the ground. Struggling to stand with the sword as support.

" You ponies are so pathetic..." Corelose said.

" I will fight until... my last breath..."

" Then allow me to make that happen."

In seconds his claws dig deep into Shining's back. The pain he was in made any words he said become little puffs of air. He collapses to the ground as a puddle forms around him.

" Take the Princess."

By this point of the memory I would blur out or start over but something different happened. Instead of the incredible heaviness I felt was replaced by a kindness.

I open my eyes to see a glowing mass over my body. It was blue. It's hands and eyes were glowing a sun gold. Slowly the glowing stopped and became more material. Revealing a life stopping black suit.

" What the buck is that?"

" What ever it is has nothing to do with this. Take her."

As the same guards walked forward the figure stood in front of me.

" Dare try to touch her and I will end your lives."

I just smiled at the sound of John's voice.

"And what are you to stop me creature? Your nothing here or anywhere."

" I may not be anyone here. But no one hurts the ones I love ANY MORE!"

At that moment his hands glow to form blades. Making several Griffins to attack him and only to me cut apart.

Corelose just stood there in shock at what happened to his soldiers.

" You will pay for this!..."

Before he could finish John grabs him by the throat. Corelose tries to kick,bit and claw him but nothing works.

" Years ago you attacked and killed my family. Destroyed the only place I had left to call home. And now attack the insistent.

Now it is time to pay the price..."

In a quick flash the blades gets sent straight through the Griffin king. As he lowers his arm Corelose slowly slips off and on to the ground.

He turns around and faces me. To my surprise a smile was on his face. He walks over to me and knees down. Lifting his finger up to wipe a tear that had streamed down my face.

" I..."

Before I could continue I get picked up and placed in a baby hold. John making sure I was in his grip started walking towards a white light.

" Thank you..."

I slowly open my eyes. How did I imagine that? And how come it seemed...True.

As I got to my sense back I had the feeling I wasn't alone. I got feel something slowly stroking my mane up and down and the timely twirl. I reach my hove around to feel what it is but to my surprise a hand grabbed it.

I slowly turn around. I was amazed at what I saw.

John was laying here on my bed. Gently stroking my hair and holding my hoove. I felt a little embarrassed but it was quickly replaced. John was just staring blankly at the door. Like he was waiting for something to burst through.

I knew that I saw him but he didn't look away. He just sat there holding my hoove.

"John you came..."

" I never had that chance to see life the way it's suppose to be. So why not start here and now."

I could only smile. The way he said those words... it just made a fire in my heart start to glow brighter. Something I haven't felt in a long time. I felt this with Shining and now to John? Am I...

" I wonder why you had place me there." He said.

" I never seen someone take a memory and rewrite it."

I just blushed. Did he see what happened at the end?!

" Though I do want to thank you."

Now I was really confused.

" What do you mean?"

" In time it will be shown."

I just looked away for a moment. Trying to think what he meant. But was brought out of thought when he got up and start towards the door.

" You need some sleep. You've been needing it for some time."

Right as he starting opening the door. A thought popped in my head. At first I was a little embarrassed but these facts stood. He has gone through so much in the past years and hasn't had anyone to help or care for him.

And with me still lost without Shining I had a feeling that this was right.

" John." I said catching his attention.

" Could you... if you want... stay here for a bit...?"

For a moment he just looked at me and then the door. I had the feeling he would just walkout. So I lay back down and closed my eyes. The sound of the door closing made me want to break out in tears.

" I guess... it couldn't hurt."

My eyes shot open with a smile. Despite his face being the same expression I could tell he was smiling. He comes to the bed side and sits down.

I waited for him to lay down but notice he just sits there.

" John? Why don't you lay down."

" I don't sleep. I can sleep for five minutes and continue on."

" Why's that?"

" When your trying to survive in a different world. Sleeping doesn't really become on of your top priorities."

" Well can you at least lay down for me?" I said giving him puppy dog eyes. He looked at me then back to the floor.

"**sigh** fine..."

My smile just grew bigger. As he took off his boots I started to think.

'Maybe now I can see how I can help.'

I look back to see him lift up and lay down on the pillow. I did expect him to take his shirt off but oh well.

As he got settled down I levitated the blanket over us. Making sure we were warm I lay back down and look up to John. Still with the uneasy look.

Hoping that I could do something I wrap my hooves around his arm and hug it tightly. His face had turned from emotionless to a slightly warmth.

I just smiled as I place my head in the crock of his neck. Making sure not to hit him with my horn. I just lied there and listened to his breathing. But something was off.

I could hear his heart beat but at a slow, weak rhythm. Then it becomes a little strong as I tightened my grip. Taking in the fact that he likes it I close my eyes and sighed deeply. The feeling I had holding his arm was one thing but being beside him like this was another.

" Good Night John." I said letting sleep slowly take me away.

" Good Night... Cadence."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Well now that I'm 3 chapters in I feel this story is really going great. I want to thank you for reading this, I'm not usually doing these kind of stories let alone different ponies but it seems all well and good. I hope you have enjoyed the first 3 parts of this new story and hope to see what you think about it now and later on for now. Chapter 4: The Legend Returns.<p> 


	4. The Legend Returns

The Legend Returns

* * *

><p>It has been a whole week since the Crystal Empire was freedom from the Griffin hold. Life here is now back to its peaceful self again.<p>

I had returned to my duties of being the princess. Making sure that such an event shall never happen again.

3 days ago the funeral for Shining was held. The entire kingdom had come to the sight in honoring his bravery. But what made me break into tears was what John had done. Using his own hands and a blades he crafted a life size replica of Shining out of blue and green crystal. Even using his helmet and sword.

Since then I've grown more curious about John. That night when I thought he left he came back. From then on I would ask if he would stay in my chambers until I fell asleep. At times I would wake up in the middle of the night and see John not in bed and the window open.

When that happens I would look out and see him sitting on roof tops looking up to the stars. I try to ask what was bothering him and try to find a way to help but it would be the most clearest answer.

He missed his home, his friends and family. He would go into a shut down state if the idea was brought up in any talk. I felt sad at seeing such a brave soul battered and beaten.

But that was to change. Even if we are two different species I had a part of him in me. And when I found out how likely the odds were I was filled with hope and joy.

Once the news of the Griffins defeat spread across Equestria my auntie, Princess Celestia had asked me to come to Cantorlot. I agreed and hope to see my family and friends again. And let them met the man who saved me and the kingdom.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Cadence.<em>

_I have gotten word that the Crystal Empire has been freed of all Griffins and is now back in peace. I was very worried of losing one of my family and hope to see you again. I have also gotten word that this was all possible because of a current stallion with incredible powers. I wish that you and him and come here within the day and let me met this great hero._

_Love Celestia._

As I finish the note I was just excited. I haven't seen my aunts, Twilight or her friends.

" Guards tell the council that I will be leaving for Cantorlot. I want all the remaining guards to be on their top status."

" Yes your highness."

Several minutes later I was in the throne room discussing to the council that my aunt has ask me to come to Cantorlot and take John. They were a little worried that if we were to leave then another attack would happen. But they were all reminded by John that if it was to happen he would make the Griffins an endangered race.

I left the room and headed towards our rooms. Since John didn't really have a home I made it official for him to live here in the castle.

When I first told him he was a bit iffy but agreed. I don't think I ever smiled like that in a long time.

_Knock Knock _" John you in there?"

" Yeah."

" Can I come in?"

" Yeah."

I slowly push open the door to the room. It had stay the same it was before but with his own touch. John was over at a table working on his crystal weapon. Which I later was told was called a Minigun. The being who named it a minigun used the word Mini in a huge understatement. Hanging over a spare closet was his armor. Most of it was just pads for his joints and the helmet.

" Is there something you need...?"

"Well I wanted to ask you if you can come with me."

" Where?"

" To Cantorlot."

At that word he stood up from the chair and turned to me.

" No." He said in a deep tone.

" Why? I want my aunt Celestia to met the one that saved me."

" I said no."

" But why."

"**sigh** I've been there before. And the last trip was to stay the last."

" What happened."

" It was around the time when me and the survivors had come out and searched for help. When we all saw a large castle on a mountain we figured we could get help there."

" There was 27 of us at that time. Only 12 mad it out alive."

" When we first came in the city we saw dozens of ponies. They turned to us in shock and scream Run! Monsters are invading! At that guards had taken us to see their Princess. At first she nice but later we found out the hard way. She sent us back with several guards to find any other humans that had survived or escaped the attack.

Later that night an ambush came from the very same guards. I lost my close friend Steve."

" I swore to everyone and the stars that we would never ask for such help again."

" But this time is different. Here they don't see you as a creature or a monster but a hero."

" And when Celestia owns about how you saved us she will come to see you light."

" I hope your right."

I walk over and pat him on the back. Looking up to him with a smile.

About 2 hours later we where at the train station. We had made it reach the empire other than staying outside its limits in the cold tundra.

Me and John was accompanied by 6 crystal guards to make sure no pony would try any thing to him. But if his story is true then 6 won't be enough.

As we boarded John hopped on the latter to the roof.

" John what are you doing?"

" Getting on board."

" But we ride inside the train not on top. What will happen when we hit the tundra?"

" I like to stay in an open space. And the cold is the least of my worries." He said climbing to the top.

" ALL ABOARD!" The conductor shouted.

Sighing I go inside and sit down. By now I was hoping John would have sat down on the seat and let me lay my head on his lap. I would fall asleep if he would scratch the back of my ears.

As the train pulled away I looked through the sky light to see John sitting cross legged. The look of hate and sorrow on his face.

* * *

><p>4 hours later<p>

* * *

><p>As I open my eyes I could feel my body starting to slide, I looked out the window to see that we were on the incline to Cantorlot. I didn't know that I slept for two hours.<p>

In minutes we pull up to the station with a crowd of ponies waiting. I look up to see that John wasn't there. Taking th though that he must have come inside.

I get up and make my way to the door.

Right as I open it a purple blur of another familiar purple alicorn.

" OH CADENCE I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Twilight said wrapping her hooves around.

" It's great to you to Twilight. I'm happy that your okay."

" I should be asking you that. How is the empire?"

" It's rebuilt and at peace once again."

At that moment Twilight walked over to the train and poked her head around inside. I knew what she was looking for.

" Wheres Shining?"

At that moment I try to keep a straight face. I knew I had to tell her. But right when I was about to start a chariot pulled up.

" Princess Cadence?" On of the guards asked.

" Yes."

"Princess Celestia wishes your presence."

" Alright. Guards Stay here and keep watch on our guest until I say."

" Yes your highness."

Nodding I climb on to the chariot with Twilight. As we flew to the castle I looked down to the streets below. Seeing more guards then I ever seen. Thoughts began pouring in. What if Cantorlot was to be attacked? What would Celestia do? And if John's story is true then what will her and the citizens think...?

Once we land and walk to the door I had placed a big smile on my face. With Twilight beside me we walk in. Sitting on the other end of the large throne room was my dear aunts Celestia and Luna.

" Auntie Celestia!" I shouted running towards her.

"Cadence!" She said walking down from her seat.

We met at the foot of the throne stairs and wrap our hooves around each other.

" I'm so happy to see your still safe niece. I was more than ready to place my entire force on the empire."

" I'm happy to see you again auntie. But I would be worried that it would cause a bigger problem."

" Indeed, now tell me. How did the empire fight back? And who's the stallion 'Hero' that was mentioned."

" Well auntie I don't know were to start on the empire surviving."

" I see. Also where is Shining Armour?"

At the mention of his name my head fell in shame. Catching the attention of both Twilight, Celestia and several guards.

" Cadence did something happen to him?" Twilight asked in a worried voice.

" Shining... is no more..." I said letting a tear drop.

" What do you mean...?"

" Back when the Griffins were still invading he and I was trying to protect the Crystal Heart. It was our last stand before the empire fell."

" Corelose and Shining was fighting. Shining had been fighting Griffins nonstop. And when Corelose came to take me and the heart he tried to protect us. And fell by the king's claw..."

I lower my head down again and try to hold back the tears in my eyes. Twilight was already streaming her eyes out. Celestia and Luna let out a little drop.

The guards behind me all looked at us in shock. Giving the code them get in position and salute to honor him.

" I'm sorry for your loses..." Celestia said facing both me and Twi.

" That's my big bro... we would protect any pony in harm."

" If Shining fell then how did you defeat the Griffins?"

" Well I didn't. It was done by what you're calling a stallion. It was when I was one the way to met the king. 4 of his guards had that about... abusing me. And that's when he came in. He killed all the guards, and even healed me. Later he beheaded the king and forced the army out."

" But what continued to surprise me was that he could use magic."

" What kind of magic?"

" I don't know. But he seemed to have two different forms. With his powers he healed the wounded and even rebuilt the entire city in one night."

At that their faces dropped in shock, and amazement. Other creatures in the world can ise magic after all.

"Well if he wasn't a stallion... then what was he?"

" He is a hum... YOUR MAJESTY A MONSTER HAS BEEN SIGHTED IN THE CITY!" A guard said running in. Celestia walks up to him and stares down at him.

" Where was it last spotted?"

" By the train station. Other guards and ponies saw him attacking Princess Cadence's guards."

" Were you able to capture it?"

" Yes you highness. It should be arriving any minute. And you won't believe what it is."

At that moment the doors open. My heart hit the floor at what the guards were carrying.

In their hooves was a beaten and barely conscious John. Blood was all over his face, stomach and back. I stood there in shock was the guards came up and dropped John to the ground.

I go to tell Celestia that it wasn't monster but was cute off when she gave a angrily glare at him and levitated him to her face.

" I thought you would have parished by now...human."

" Unlike you... to kill my kind trying to find help..."

" I should of thought that you would have come back. Try to kill every pony here all the way to me... GUARDS TAKE HIM TO THE BLACK ROOM.. And do what you want with him."

" YES YOUR HIGHNESS!" The guards sulated. Picking John up again. Celestia kneels down and lifts his chin up. Only to be back hoved (handed) and go out cold.

" Get that disgusting thing out of my throne room."

At that the guards husel him out. Right as the door slammed shut I snapped.

" WHAT THE BUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" I yelled loud enough to make every one look at me.

" Cadence that was a human. Their a race not from our planet. They came here before asking for help. I saw the true nature of their kind and made sure that their violence could never spread across Equestria. I'm surprised that this one is alive..."

At that moment it hit me. John's story was 100 percent right...

" HE. SAVED...THE EMPIRE..." I said flaring my nostrils.

" What do you..."

" His NAME is John Scott. He's the one who save me from rape, Death. He defeated the king and brought the entire empire out of the black zone!"

" Cadence I'm pretty sure your just a bit stressed from all this and just need to..."

" WHAT I NEED IS HIM BACK! HE'S THE ONE THAT'S KEPT ME SANE FOR THE WHOLE TIME..."

" But if that is the truth then how did he us magic...?"

" I checked his energy code. He has the power to revile all of us."

" I see... and what was the aroma color?"

" Gold and Dark Blue..."

At that moment Celestia, Luna and every guard's jaw dropped.

" Follow me..." She said nodding me to follow.

In minutes me, Tia, Luna and Twilight were walking down an old hallway. I was confused at what she had to show me.

We round a corner to a large alicorn statue. Using her magic Celestia made the statues eyes glow for a moment until it slide to the side.

Inside the wall was a large abandoned room. On that hasn't seen day night in years.

" Auntie was are you suppose to show me?"

" This..." she said pulling a rope. The large curtains had revealed a large painting on the wall.

On it was two figures. On red and one blue. Like the royal symbol it showed them circling an object. Said object being the planet.

The figure in the blue was a black with gold patches. The other dark blue with black patches.

" I don't..."

Before I could finish the painting slowly changed. Both of the figures had merged into a one from holding the planet in front of it. It's body was completely black. Almost metallic.

It's limbs and eyes glowing both gold and blue.

" What is that...?" I ask turn to Celestia.

" That is the peace keeper and destroyer."

" Long ago back before me and Luna's parents were just fillies the world was a very different place. Chaos and destruction laid everywhere. Wars broke out between young nations. Legend has it that the reason why the world didn't become a waste land was because of the keepers."

" Lightest and Dark Mount. No one knows what there true forms were but they knew that they controlled the balance of the world. Lightest fighting Dark Mount was the cause for all the disharmony. When our parents became of the right age they had join forces with Lightest to defeat Dark.

For thousands of years them fought against his disharmony. Once Lightest had defeated Dark the balance shifted into peace. The times of Discord or Sombra was just left overs of Dark's powers. Once we was defeat Lightest had vanished. No pony could find him."  
>" Some say he was a god protecting us. Other thought of him just being myth."<p>

" But it changed when a unknown darkness had hit the world. Some have writing about a pool of water that was the blood of Lightest and the drinker would be given a small fraction of his powers. And now if that human has drinking from such lake and has the powers you say he has then the chance that Lightest is now alive and living inside the human's..."

" John..." I mumbled

"... John's body is incredibly high."

" Are you saying the god of peace and harmony is now inside him?"

" Indeed. But I fear there is more to it. He has both Gold and Blue. Lightest's magic was the gold. Dark's was blue."

" Your saying that both of them are in John's body?!"

" Yes. Did he say how long he's had these powers?"

" Less then 4 years at most. He said that his emotions was the reason why he could control them."

" Like when he fought the king we went rage blue but his eyes glowed gold."

" Interesting... we will see more about this as we learn more."

" I want him back. I want him safe at the empire under my roof and wing."

" Cadence you must understand he can be nice and gentle and turn on you."

" I owe him my life and kingdom. I'm not letting him be in more pain then what he has gone through. No more."

Now I was standing up to my name of Princess of Love. I cared for his well being and emotion of everything. I felt it in my heart to care for him this much.

" Very well Cadence... I will allow him to return with you to the empire but if anything happens I will act in the second."

" Yes Auntie."

I was both happy and sad. Happy that he would be able to stay with me. And both sad because of what would happen in the future.

" Come lets get him out."

After a few minutes of walking we make our way down the dungeon stairs. The only thing I could hear was our hooves, water dripping...and the sound of pain.

As we approach the end of the hall we came up to a large metal door with a hole in it. Carefully Celestia pushes her horn in and unlocks it. Right as the door opened my heart felt like turning into muck.

Standing there. Yelling his lungs out when strapped to dozens of chains was John. A deep blue aurora had completely covered his body. Several guards and workers were all gathered around the walls trying to reach tools and at times a weapon to his side. Making him yell at even more anger.

" Stop your work." Celestia said making every pony stop what they were doing. I was just fixed to John's glowing eyes. Anger and fear was in them.

Taking a risk I slowly walk to him.

" Cadence please be careful."

As I got closer he lifted his head up. The feeling of him about to lash out at me was writing all over my mind telling me not to.

I place me hoove on his cheek and gently rubbed it. When I made contact he flinched making the guards go in the ready stance.

" John it's me Cadence..."

" Cadence..." He said in a low moan. Slowly the light disappeared from his eyes and body till it was just him.

Using my magic I unchained him. As I did he falls to the ground barely able to keep his eyes open.

" Cadence..."

" Easy sweety. I'm taking you home...


	5. Cantorlot Assualt Part 1

Cantorlot Assault Part 1

* * *

><p>As I helped John to his feet I just kept thinking about Tia's story. The fact that John could have such power made me worried. If he was truly to use is full power then what would happen? If this was just the beginning of the real truth?<p>

But right now I could only think about him. The way is back looked like a pack of timber wolves got him. He just looked...

" Cadence I can't let you take something or someone like him with you. Even if he did save you and the empire he still is dangerous. If some pony was to anger him he will take no second thought about his next action."

" Every pony at the empire sees him as a hero and savior. They would never treat him like that. And I know why he feels like this."

" And what would that be niece?"

" Didn't he tell you how he got here?"

" No. He came in and asked for our aid."

" Well he's been here for 10 years. He and his people were brought here by an unknown force. Practically an entire part of his home town got sent here. For 3 years they have been trapped under ground trying to survive. But when a Griffin pack broke in and attacked them his people didn't know what to do. He even lost his family because of both."

" Then how did he and others survive?"

" Hiding. It wasn't until later when they went to the surface they still didn't know about our world. When they came to Cantorlot they were hoping to find help they needed. But what he told me is that you sent guards with him to help. But killed some."

At the sound of that Celestia's face dropped in guilt.

" Why auntie? Why would you do such a thing...?"

" At first I was willing to greet them and help them in what they needed. But when I analyzed their minds I saw what the true nature of these humans could be. When they fought my guards in the forest I knew what they would do."

" And as a result I lost my best friend and hope..." John groaned.

" When we came here I was hoping to meet someone peaceful that could help someone in despite need..."

" 10... 10 god damned years my people suffer trying to survive. Rarely would we find a pony or even animal that would give a apple to us. Each time a problem hit us we lost more and more."

" The count was at 273 when we first came here. After the Griffins 134 and that was just in the first 3 years. After year 7 we were down to 31."

" Now... 10 years later out of 273 only one still stands."

The look on Celestia's face was priceless in its own way. She thought that his kind was a threat. But look what really was.

" I'm going back..." He said walking towards the door.

" Where?" I ask puzzled.

" I'm going back where it all started. Maybe I can try to rebuild some of my old life..."

He walks into the darkness of the hall way. Me, Tia, Twilight and Luna follow behind him. Watching what he was going to do.

A few minutes later we exit the dungeon into the castle.

" HALT CREATURE!" A guard at the door yelled out.

He and his partner both pointed their weapons at John as he got closer.

" I SAID HALT!" He said with still no change.

John was now 3 feet away and closing.

" TAKE HIM DOWN..."

Before he could finish John grabs him by the throat and holds him to eyes level.

" If you wish to live to see day light another day and value your life... if you or anyone else holds a weapon to my face again... do I make my self clear..." He said in a deep tone.

" I will never..."

" I said Do I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

" I DO!" The guard pleaded.

He drops him and opens the door. Before he went through John reaches down and grabs one of the guards spiars. Holding the blade in his hand he turns to us. What he does next is shocking to even my aunt's eyes.

He clutches the blade in his fist. Bending the metal into a small tooth paste like form. Blood was on his hand from it but he didn't care.

Again reaching for the other one he walks out. I didn't know what to think. That John had threatened to kill the guard or not. Breaking the blade in his bare hand was another.

By the time he's at the half way point of the stairs he stops. Turning to face us in a 'look out' expression. Without a second he charges at us. Still carrying the weapon he lifts it up to where can throw it at us. I close my eyes thinking what the hell he is doing as Twilight Celestia and Luna prepare to fight.

Looking between my hooves he comes closer. and closer. and closer. I didn't move. I just waited.

But instead of being hit he runs past us. We all turn to see him charging towards two guards that was walking towards us.

He throws the spear into one of their head's and strangles the other. Both die in seconds.

"John! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

" THIS IS WHY I HAD WANTED YOUR RACE OFF THE FACE OF THE PLANET!"

" WHAT KIND OF CREATURE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

" What I did was stop a little infestation." He said pointing to the bodies.

What shocked us was that the blood coming form them as a toxic green.

In a flash of light their bodies change from white and brown to a holed black and green.

" Changelings?" I asked still not thinking straight.

" But how? Changelings can't get into Cantorlot without being detected now."

" Say that to the two guys tied up in a broom closet. And where there is one there is more."

Taking the count of how changelings are is hard to know. They feed of emotions of others like love. With the ability to change into any form they can see and can sneak past anyone without them realizing it before their to weak or dead.

Several times in the past they have tried to get here. One being a deadly assault but ended a hour later. But the fact on how these two got past every guard and even my aunts and Twilight was one thing and John killing them was another.

Celestia just walked over and stared at the bodies. Still oozing green.

" How...how did you know?" She said turning towards him.

" I've fought with them before. Nasty little bastards they are. When their disguised you can tell which is which."

" By how? We have some of the best detection here. How could these two get through?"

" When you play a wild card in a big game our opposite will play their's. And in this case its full body cover."

He knees down and picks up on of their heads. Making my want to vomit as he force its eyes open.

" Unlike having what I call Code Green they have been able to change their main body functions. And the most common I've found and know was just used."

" What might that be?"

" They stink. They stink so bad it smells like you lite a cow's ass on fire and locked it in a barn full of wet hay."

" So you can tell by smell? Is there anything else?"

" Late memories. If you come to the point where there's two of the same then ask they one question that only the original would know. I found this out the hard way."

" What happened?" I ask stepping forward.

A look of regret formed on his face as he closed his eyes. It must have been something hard.

" I don't want to talk about it. Because right now we have a bigger problem that's staring at us right in the face."

At that moment several guards rush in and slam the door shut. Out of breath from running celestia knows how far and fast.

" Your... highness... we have a dire problem... on the way."

" Your majesty we were out guarding the outer walls when we got attacked by two of our own. But when we stopped them we found out something. They were..."

" Changelings. We have had our own in counter as well here."

" Like I said... when there's one there's more." John chucked in a sarcastic tone. Tia just rolled her eyes and faced the group.

" Soldier I want the entire city locked down. Have the others check for any others that are in the city limits. If you are to engage them do not hesitate to kill.

" Yes your highness." He said quickly saluting and running back.

" What do we do Princess?" Twilight asked.

" I need you and your friends to be ready incase the outbreak gets any worse. Me and the others will be here watching over incase extra force is needed."

" Alrighty Princess."

Twilight wraps a hove around Tia and gives her a quick hug before running off. I was still uneasy on how heart broken she was about Shining. She lost her big brother and best friend. I still can't get that image out of my head. But something started to brother me. Where the hell is John?

Turning around I see that the main door was wide open. Walking over I saw that the atmosphere had changed. Like it was the calm before the storm. Outside John was stand in the court yard. Several guards were there watching him.

He was staring at the sky. I look up to see the same object.

A large greenish-black mass fling across the sky. Changelings by the hundreds was flying straight at Cantorlot. We once did deal with them before. The week before me and Shining's wedding the city had multiple attacks by them. But this... this was possibly a full scale invasion.

Walking up to John still watching the mass I wanted to know, 'Why here and now?'

"CELESTIA!" John yield out.

" I WANT YOU SOLDIERS AND CITIZENS INSIDE ANYWHERE SAFE NOW!"

" And why mus I make my soldiers do so?"

" Because..." He said as his blades formed on his arms.

" Their going to be my clean up crew after this."

At the sound of that my face and mind dropped. The sight of what he did to the Griffins came back like a buck in the jaw. But from what I saw and he said he's only taking on a few dozens. And there's about nearly hundreds if not past a thousand Changelings and he plans on taking them all...?

"John what are you going to do? You can't fight them all?"

" I don't plan on taking down an entire army. My fight belongs to their Queen..."

" Charysillis... why do you want her?"

" Because like your friend Celestia here she killed off more of my kind in a time of need."

"Ok... but why her? I thought that you were at every single one."

" Because... eating your people in front of your own eyes doesn't go without something coming back at them."

I was just disgusted. She and her hive ate human meat?!

" And there's two ways this is going to happen. I kill as many as I can or do the same I did to Corelose but this time to Charysillis."

"THEIR GETTING CLOSE!" A guard shouted.

" Every pony Inside now!" Celestia yelled out.

" I want every pony in the city to stay inside and stay safe."

" John..." She said facing him.

"You better be right about this. Because if not I swear I will have your... THEIR HERE!"

We all turn to see the hoard landing on the opposite side of the court yard. Most still in flight. But the main party was here.

At the front was thee mean queen her self.

" Well...well... well. Princess Celestia and Cadence, what an unexpected surprise."

" Charysillis... why are you here and what do you want...?"

" Oh my sweet Celestia you still forget the most obivous. But this time is for more... needed time."

" You see my children have ached for something fresh to feed on. And since the Griffins managed to handle the Crystal Empire... why not aim for something more new."

" IF YOU THINK ABOUT TRYING TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT HERE I'LL..."

She was quickly cut off when a green aroma formed around her neck. Slowly tighting.

"Now... now is that the way you should talk to your queen."

I was more than tempted to shot a bolt of magic at her, Luna as well. But the reminder of what's around us brought that out of the question.

Celestia was struggling to get air as the grip tightened.

" Now Equestria shall watch its princess fall when the strength of the QUEEN!"

She let's go of her grip. Celestia was on the ground trying to get back her breath. Charysillis aimed her shot straight at Celestia's horn.

" You all shall bow before your new ruler!" She shouts as she sends a beam out of her horn.

We watched as it makes it's way towards her. Luna covered her eyes, the guards around us turned the other way. I just watched.

**CRASH!**

I did not know what I was looking at. The same went from every pony and changeling around us.

Standing in front of Celestia was John taking the full force of the magic. But it didn't affect him. He raised his hand so that the beam was flowing into it.

His blade had turned into a grass green color and was surging with more energy than before.

After letting out as much as she should Charysillis stopped. In disbelief at what had just happened.

" You... HOW CAN YOU STILL BE ALIVE!" She shouted out towards John.

He stood there breathing heavily. His emotionless face was covered by pure anger and rage. His eyes glowing a deep blue.

" You humans... never learn when to die. But I have to remember that incredible feast.

" You savages killed my people who were barely alive. And you killed them like bugs under a shoe."

" Again the best meal we have ever had."

" And seeing has to how your still here. I wouldn't mind having another bit when enjoying some good... pony." She said licking her fangs.

" I'LL CUT OFF YOU HEAD AND MOUNT IT TO A WALL!"

" Oh really... John was it. Your are one against hundreds how can you possibly stop me."

John was more tempted to run at her. But the more he stands there holding his rage the faster he is losing it.

" You think your little bugs can stop me... I single-handedly beheaded the Griffin king... Corelose."

" Buts lets see you handle a Queen. EXTREMINATE HIM!"

At that a large group of changelings flies up at John.

He pulls the blade behind his back and waits. The sword was just pulsing with a green and blue glow.

' Come on John...'

" Charysillis... rule number one about engaging a foe. Learn their plans!" He yield swinging his arm outward.

A large trail of energy dragged out of the blade as it sliced through every changeling in its path. Bodies and body parts fell all over the ground. Green blood splashes everywhere.

" Stop sending your expendable and FIGHT!"

" You think you can defeat me? Corelose my have had an army but his power was worthless."

"Well I guess that makes this even more interesting..." He said pulling out his other blade.

"Lets see if you can hold up to your tittle."

She just grew angier at him. John was just trying to push her over the edge. And I think he did.

" YOU WILL PERISH!"

Focusing her magic she pulls the stone from the ground. Forming a large 7 foot green and black axe. Giving it a good swing she grins at her reflection.

John on the other hoof was just standing there. Growing more impatient by the second.

Turning back to him her devilish grin grew.

" Come met your momma..."

At that he snapped. Charging forward he runs head/blade first at Charysillis.

Celestia said the possibility of John having two goes inside had come back to kind. Lightest used good magic with gold. Dark Mount used dark magic with blue. If John's powers are based on his emotions than why is are they used at once?

And does he know what he truly holds...?

.-

Authors Note: Well here's Chapter 5. It has been a long time since I've updated or done anything for any of my stories yet so heres this.

Now I did say that this will be rewritten but again slow progress. This got out mainly because I was working on it before I announced the need for a editor. As for this part of the story I've made it a two-part and made this part to get the next rolling.

Now that I have this one chapter 5 I will be working again on 'How I met a Princess' to get it's chapter 5 done that again will explain more of the plot. After Ch5 I will be focusing more on getting 'Solar Flare' started and maybe get back to work on Dimensional Hero 2.

So I do apologize if this is still the uneasy written story but knowing how long it's been I felt this was a good idea.


	6. Fall of the Queen Part 2

Fall of the Queen Part 2

.-

Sparks... gasps... and rage.

That was pretty much every ones reaction when I collided with Chrysalis's axe in a blast of magic and metal. I have had a taste of revenge for her and her entire hive. And now... It's in my grasp after years.

" You are quite strong for a ape... human."

" And your the more disgusting thing that I've seen on this planet."

" If only you were a changling... the things I would do... AH!"

She couldn't finsh as I sent my metal glove straight in her face. The force had litterally pushed her back about 6 feet. If I was to guess I thought I heard someone gasp.

Regaining her stance she looked at me with pure anger. But was stopped by something.

Looking down there was a puddle of green liguid. Putting her hoove to her mouth, giving it a wipe she was wide eye after seing that it was her blood. Looking back at me I just looked at her with a devilish grin.

" You dare strike the QUEEN!"

"Queen? HA! YOU THINK YOUR A QUEEN. YOUR NOTHING BUT A WALKING PILE OF GREEN CRAP."

"I'LL EAT YOUR HEART OUT!" She roared.

In a swift move she swings the axe in her magic. Acting quickier I lean backwards where the blade had just bearly touched my hair. Popping back forward she swings in for another attack.

Bringing my blade up I manage to deflect it to the side. Chrysalis was becoming more enraged by the second.

"You think you can stop me... I've been through hell and back god knows how many times. Each time growing my strenghts over my weaknesses. Learning from mistakes like you."

" The only mistake I've made is letting your kind still live when I had the chance to make a weak spieces finally become extincted."

"Than how come your losing to the last of it's kind then..."

"I feed off the energy of love from any living thing. And lets say the more you act in rage the more I can feel your love for something grow."

" Just like the mutant you are always. You know how to talk someone to death."

**"SILENCE!"** She shouted slamming her hooves on the ground. The moment she let out a little hiss her horn began to glow. Taking stance I prepare for what ever she was planning. In a bright green flash everything blurred out.

We were no longer in the courtyard, or Cantorlot, or not even Equestria for this matter. It was just a grey world. The grass was burnt like fire had washed over it.

Taking a step forward something strange caught my attention.

Every step I took left a glowing blue and gold in print on the ground. Slowly fading after a few seconds.

**"Now lets see you handle real POWER!"**

Looking forward I saw Chrysalis. The ground about her was a toxic neon green with cracks of black inside. Her self wasn't to different, her hair was a nonbreeze effect. Like what Princess Celestia and Luna has. On her back was dragon like wings that blended in with the black of what fur or skin she had. Her eyes was just green and black bottumless pits.

I've seen freaks before but this just took spot #1 on the list.

" Your big... I've fought bigger."

" Keep on joking... it will be the last thing you do."

" I'll give you this one chance... Leave this place and everyone alone."

"Or?..."

I said flicking my wrists back making my blades slide out. Even they were different. They were perfectly striaght. The crystal had changed from the thin line to being about half the blade with a deep orange/gold glow.

I had also notice something about me was different. Instead of my normal black armor I was wearing a sliver-gold suit. Three symbols went across me chest. A sun and moon. But the center one was different. It was a glowing blue heart with a gold ring at the bottum. It looked like what as on Cadence's flank. What were they called again...?

Cutie something...

But what was more weird was what I left. It was some thing that I didn't feel since my parents. What was it called again...? But shaking off the thoughts I turned back to the queen of bugs.

"You really think that you could stop me? Celestia... goddess of the sun didn't stand a chance. So what makes you think you can be any better... human."

" Back in my world theres a saying. Never give up. For ten years I've kept that in my mind nonstop."

"But what makes you tick is the question..."

At that moment she is gone in a flash of green light. Once I was able to see again I looked to the spot where she was but nothing but a scortch mark there. Growing in anger and frustration I looked everywhere. Nothing but the dead ground and the gray sky.

" Its sad really..."

" How easily you can become angered to the point where you would kill anything..."

" And yet you don't..."

" What is it that drives you..."

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Right here..." The voice whispered right beside my ear.

Before I could react to take a swing I fell every bone and muscle in my body become ice cold and lock up. But sadly the only things I could really over was most of my head. I wonder if this is what that dick head Discord felt when he was in that statue.

" Did you really fall for that old paralyzing spell?" She said finally coming into view. A devilish grin was on that black muzzle of hers. What made matters worse was that she was just a foot away from my freaken face. Using any of my strenght I try to move at least my hands so that I could aim the blade to her.

" Keep trying big guy. Your not going anywhere any time soon."

" Get the fuck away from me you over grown dirt bag."

" Tough language. But you should watch it when speeking to your queen."

" Than why don't you go and get t-bagged by a dimond dog..." I smirked with.

" SILENCE!" She yelled out while back handing me. I could feel the redness on my right cheek grow to the point of it stinging but I toughed it out as much as possible. I didn't want to show her that I was weak.

" Nothing...? Not a comment or a reaction."

" Look at you..." She said as she started to walk around me. But there was something different. She was turning back to her orginal self. And I was starting to get even more angry.

" You walk on two legs... have no fur, wings, a horn or strenght like others. No... you have something that makes you yourself."

" Your thoughts."

" Ten years its taken you to think about everything and manage to combined it into one solid story. I must say even Princess Celestia couldn't do that in her life time."

" Which brings me to my proposal."

" What kind of proposal...?"

" Oh what is the point of you choosing... I could just mind trick you into joining my hive. Your skills would make you into a fine warrior that no pony or one would try to stop."

" And maybe I could finally have somepony to call... King."

Okay... now I was desguested. She honestly thinks that she could trick me into being a king. So really doesn't know what the hell is coming.

" But theres something else about that I can sense..."

At the sound of it she sticks the tip of what was the rawtion peice of wood as her horn need my chest. Slowly her horn glows the familier green with a low hum to it. Before I knew it I could feel something surge through me. Energy that was acting like it was searching. Chrysalis's eyes were even darting back and forth. Like sher herself could see what was inside.

" Hmmm... your quite the lonely being I'll tell you that. But what is this now...?'

"Ah... it seems the big tough human has a found liking to a certian princess."

Cadence...

"Your mind says your in a low stage of friends... but yet your heart says more."

" So time John which do you think is right...?"

I don't know what is. I've been here for ten years and have only felt hate and despair. But yet over the course of about a week something about Cadence began to grow on me. Everytime I would be in one of those '_Low Moods' _she would be there and try to help calm me down or think of something else.

" And once I get my nice little hooves on everypony all their love will be mine..."

" But why use it for myself."

" Think about it John... you would be the king of Equestria. All would tremble by your very name."

No they wouldn't. She thinks she has this all planned out. If I say no She'll just brain wash me. If I say yes than the entire country falls to her. But what would they think of me. I'm already hated from every corner of this land. But yet I fight when some one is in trouble. Like the Crystal Empire.

But a plan was all ready formed and in motion. All Ihad t do is wait until she returned us...

"I accept your offer..."

" Excellent..." She says with the a grin of sadisfaction.

Soon the land scape begins to glow a deep yellow. The ground cracking as the sky fogged over. Follwed by a bright flash of green light.

.-

The ground... I just wanted to kiss it. Looking around I saw that I was back in the courtyard of the castle. Guards and Changelings was everywhere still. Looking back I still see the others being held.

"JOHN!"

I turn around to see Cadence litterally trying to run to me. But was held down by more. Looking back I saw Chrysalis walking up to me. Offering a hoove? Swatting it away I slowly get back to my feet. At that moment a booming head ache hit me but I stood strong.

"Today is a great day my childern."

" For today... we have been blessed with a new face of royalty." She says pointing to me.

" Your new King."

"NO! JOHN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Cadence yelled out.

"SILINCE! You shall now and forever inform him as your highness."

" John... no..."

" But before for new king can lead with us. He first first show his loyalty."

" By taking that head of one of the princesses..."

" Who should it be John... Celestia, god of the sun. Luna, god of the night..."

"Better yet..."

" Bring forth Princess Cadence."

"NO! GET YOUR HOOVES OFF ME!" She yelled kicking as she was brought forward. Suddenly the ground began to crack open in front of me. Slwoly a large flat stone with a red 'X' raised to my knee level. As they placed Cadence on the stone one has put a ring in her horn. It was like that same iron ring the prevents her from using magic.

After one final shove they back away and rejoin the group. Cadence turns around and looks up at me. Tears ran down her cheeks with the look of complete terror.

_"Please..." _She whispers just enough for me to hear.

" Choose your weapon John." Chrysalis said behind me.

Knowing what had to be done I flick right hand back as the blade forms out. It was all going to plan.

" Now. Show what you truely are made of. Show this world that you are a force to not be reconded with."

At that I step forward. Getting closer and closer to Cadence. In the corner of my vison I could see Chrysalis was walking closer to. Trying to get a better view of it. Once I stop I was just 5 inches away from the stone and a foot in front of her.

" John p-please..."

" Go on John. Every pony is watching your glory."

" You all want to know something first." I said when closing my eyes.

" For 10 years since I came here I've learned much, grew in strenght, and learned things unlike any other."

" And you want to know something I've learned..." I said as a smirk built across my mouth.

" Never...let your guard down."

Quickly I step back and spun my blade around. It was now up against her neck. Opening my eyes I could see the look of fear and shock mix. But that wasn't the only thing that add the fear. My eyes were glowing a deep blue color. Emitting from the sides.

( Like sombra's eyes.)

"GUARD..." She yells making several changelings fly down.

**" MAKE ONE MOVE AND YOU WILL NEVER HAVE TO DEAL WITH HEADAHCES EVER AGAIN!" **I yell out in a voice not my own.

**"For 10 god damn years I've lived with nothing but what I could do. Then you came...Killed some of the last of my people that were jsut barely alive. Since that time I've grown in anger. Till the one day where I could get me revenge..."**

" You think you can..."

**"SILINCE!"** I yell out grabbing her by the neck and lifting her in the air.

**" But now the time is here... were revenge can finally be MINE!"**

**" And to start by taking your head as my trophy and oblitrating your hive."**

Slowly I blade my blade back behind me. Tightening my grip I ready to swing across her neck joint. But right when the moment to do so sets something pops in my mind. This isn't who I should be. Killing them is just like what they did...

" John..." A voice called out.

Looking behind I saw Cadence standing there looking at me.

" Please...no..." She said in a low forgiving tone. At that sound my mind began to clear up. Anger was going away but still staying back. Looking back to Chrysalis she still had the look of fear.

**"Cad**_e_nce..."

After giving the final straw out I let go of Chrysalis. The loud thud was one that made a few flinch. As I retracted the blade I looked back at Cadence. A smile was on her muzzle as I walked towards her.

" Cadence I...AHHH!" I yell as a insanely sharp pain hits me on my right side.

" You think I would let you go that easily?! I still hold for a taste."

Looking down I saw that her horn had stabed through my side clean through. Blood was already forming a puddle on the ground.

" Whos your queen." She says pulling her head back. The pain increased so much that I wanted to rip the stone out of the ground. Right was shes full out more blood begins to rush out. Cluching with my left hand I get refilled with a new found rage.

Spinning around the blade quickly launches out in a large arch angle. Gasps could be heard as the sound of metal on stone was heard.

I had litterally cut off Chrysalis's horn to all most the nub. At that she falls to the ground. Her power and breath had left her. Looking down I went and grabbed the decapitaded horn. One look and it and back to her I crush it with all my possible stenght. It sounded like a large stick break off someone's knee. Letting the pieces fall to the ground I go and grab her by the neck again and bring her to eye level.

" Never... EVER. Let me see your face again."

" Or I'll murder every single changeling in existins. Now... **RUN**."

As I drop her back to the ground she quickly crawls back to the hord.

" C-come childern. We must l-leave." She studders as several changelings leave and helping her. As I watch them leave me anger soon turned into worry. The amount of blood loss was quickly making me loss my strenght. Turning around I try to walk back to Cadence. I had to use the blade as a cane but it didn't help.

Losing the grip on my sword I collaspe to my knees. After one final push I finally fall on to my back and slowly... close my eyes.

.-

(Cadence's p.o.v.)

"JOHN!" I yell as I rush to John's side.

Looking him over he had a large amount of blood leaking from his side. Quickly I concentrate and begin to close the wound.

_'Please don't die on me...'_

Slowly the large hole gets filled. But still John doesn't move. Putting my ear to his chest I try to listen for a breath or heart beat.

_'thumb,thumb,thumb...'_

"Thank celestia!"

He was alive. but very hurt. But what he had done was stil in my mind. He had went along to be a kingadn almost kill me but yet... defeated and cut her horn off. But yet... he just did this. Like he did plan it.

Looking down at the him I couldn't help but smile. But that wasn't else. Carefully I wrap a hoove around his sides and pull him to my chest. Gently hugging him. Lying my head on his shoulder I try but fail what holding back tears.

" Thank you John..."

" Cadence..."

Turning to my left I see Celestia walk up to us. Instinct kicked in for me to tighten my grip. But she had the look of guilt for some reason.

"Cadence it's okay. I... I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

" W-why?"

" For treating John like this. I can see that you care deeply for him."

" I do but..."

" Remember this Cadence. He is a threat to who every might try and do something to set him off. It would be wise to keep a watchful eye on him for now on. Or at least until he gets his anger under control."  
>" Well do auntie. Well do."<p>

.-

Authors Note: $5 says your happy and $4.99 says your not. Heres along over due chapter for the story that has been in the need of getting out for some time. A reason why I did have the major hand to hand battle was because the concept of what John does fills the gaps. This is where some of his colors will be only told by John's p.o.v. The way it adds is because it tells some of the sides like his knowledge, thinking things through, getting his point across and several others. From here on out for the next 6 chapters or so it will take in more of the HumanXCadence side as Cadence tries to help John open up more and even open to her more.

Until than the options of the 'clop' is still on the table. Anthro transformed or just pony, you choose. I don't know when I will get around to the next chapter because of the work I need to get with DH2 and How I meet A Princess in order.


	7. Fresh Start?

( Authors Note: This chapter might be a little rough and short to the others but is best to fit with the story.)

Fresh Start?

* * *

><p>3 Days later...<p>

* * *

><p>It's been a slow and yet crazy time here in Cantorlot. After the failed invasion Celestia had guards sent out to search for any Changelings within a ten-mile radius of the city. She was both furious and sad. She had been over powered to easily. After watching John cut of her horn I could till something popped in her head.<p>

After we had gotten John the castle hospital the doctors began on healing his wounds and hopefully make him good as new. But when they would use a needle to apply a medication or fluid the would literally bend back. At first it was just the needles but when they... went oversized lets say.

It wasn't the needles.

But they were able to close the stab wound and stabilize him. Though because of how much blood he lost he wouldn't wake up if not be as strong was he was. This made my heart sink at just the smallest thought of him not being awake.

After the first day Twilight and her finds had come to me and ask what John was. Twilight being the egg head I love and know would try to ask as many questions as possible. I would tell her it would be best to wait when John is well.

When ever I would have free time I would go to his room and just sit there. Staring at the sleeping face. Now don't go thinking I'm one of those stalkers, I do it so that I know he won't... go down.

Most of the time I would be in there resting my head on his hand. Though he couldn't feel it I could feel the warm of his palm on my fur. The feel of his alien skin felt nice and comforting. I just wish he would look at me in the eye. Those... beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Now its the morning of the fourth day. I sluggishly slide out of my bed to the dress. I was in my old room at the castle. Not much had really changed in it. Than again last time I was in here was the night after the wedding. That was just 3 years ago.<p>

This alone makes me think how much has happened in such little time. The wedding, Sombra... it was all... so fast. And than the Griffins, John and now the Changelings. All within the span of a month. But why must this happen?

I continued to walking I just stared at the walls. Trying to think of something in my head.

As I rounded a corner I saw that two guards were running towards my direction. Like they were being chased.

"P-PRINCESS!" One yelled as they skid to a stop just a foot away.

" What is wrong?"

" It's the human..."

" He's awaken."

"Take me to him!'

" Follow us." He said turning back.

Quickly I followed suite. Weaving through the halls. If John was awake than i'm going to him.

* * *

><p>Hospital Ward<p>

* * *

><p>"Princess Cadence! What are you doing here?"<p>

" Where is he Doctor!"

"WHO!?"

"JOHN!" I yell grabbing him closer to my face.

"R-room 114!" He yells back as I drop him.

Not even thinking I dash down the hallways. Avoiding crashing into nurses, other doctors and equipment. I didn't know why I was doing this. It felt like my natural instinct to see John again. I felt like that little filly that saw something at the store and today is the day I finally get it.

'Room 110...'

'111...'

'112..13...'

'Room114.'

Quickly I stomp my back hooves down and skid in front of the door. Without the thought I swing the door open and jump in.

Still lying in his bed was a sleeping John. The rise and lower motion of his chest was the only thing moving of him. The sound of the heart monitor made the only sound. And snoring?Looking to my left I come to see Twilight sound asleep in a chair. Books, papers and quills were scattered everywhere. How long has she been here? And why...?

" Twilight...? Twilight you here?" I ask when gently nudging her hoove.

" Uh...wha... Cadence what are you doing...*Yawn* here?"

" I could ask you the same."

" Well when one of the nurses came running out saying that he was awake I was hoping this would be the best time to get a little info on him. But when I got here he was out cold. Ten minutes later he started mumbling something than went out again."

" I've been here since midnight."

" But two guards had said he was awake."

"Well for the past hour he has shown more signs of 'waking up'. Though when he does talk its hard to under what he's saying." Twilight finishes pointing to him as she got up. I was a little uneasy at her trying to get info on John like this.

But pushing the thought I went and walked over to the left side of his bed. Looking down at him a sad smile had found its way on my muzzle. Just seeing him lay here made me feel cracked inside.

" I... guess I'll leave you two alone. See you later Cadence." Twilight said walking out.

" You to Twilight."

Now it was just me and him. Though if I was to just talk to myself it would just be me. I didn't want this to happen. I don't want another to die or never walk again because of me or anything around that. I just wanted...

I just needed to be loved again.

" I know you can't hear me John. But if you can. I want to say..." I start. Leaning down so that my hoove was in his hand and my muzzle beside his ear I finish.

" Please don't..."

" Please don't leave me. I have little to turn to when in the time of need,sorrow and loneliness. You and Shining both have given me just the opposite. Happiness, care and company..."

_" Nature Nurture.."_

"John?"

_" Heaven and Home..."_

_" Sum of all and By than driven..."_  
><em>" To conquer every mountain shown..."<em>

_"But have never crossed the river..."_

_" Braved the forest, Braved the stone..."_

_"Braved the icy winds and fire..."_

_"Braved and beat them on my own..."_

_" Yet I'm helpless by the river..."_

_"Angel, angel what have I done?..."_

_"I've face the quakes, the wind, the fire..."_

_" Seen conquered countries with crowns and thrones..."_

_" Why can't I cross this river...?_

_"Angel, angel what have I done..."_

_" I've faced the quakes, the wind, the fire..."_

_"Seen conquered countries with crowns and thrones..."_

_"Why can't I cross this river?..."_

_" Pay no mind to the battles you've won..."_

_" It'll take a lot more than rage and muscle..."_

_" Open your heart and hands my son..."_

_"Or you'll never make it over the river..."_

_" It'll take a lot more than rage and muscle..." _

_" A whole lot more than riches and muscle..."_

_" The hands of the many must join as one..."_

_"And together we'll cross the river..."_

_"It'll take a lot more than words and guns..."_

_" A whole lot more than riches and muscle..."_

_"The hands of the many must join as one... And together..."_

_"We'll cross the river..."_

_" And together we'll cross._

_" And together we'll cross the river..."_

I... didn't know what to think. I just stood here in surprise at what John had just sang in his sleep. The way he said it... It was like he was sad, hurt, lonely. What ever you want to call it. He felt it.

Looking back to him I just smiled. But what was a little weird was the smile also on his face.

"You know that your suppose to continue it..." He groaned as he looked up to me.

" Hehe. If I did than would you wake up?"

" Maybe."

" What did you sing anyway?"

" It's an old song called The Humbling River. I would listen or sing to it in hard, slow, or lonely times. After about a year of listing to it pretty much got stuck in my head."

" Well... it sounds beautiful."

" Yeah... how long was I out?"

" About 3 days. But John you must stop this."

" Stop what?"

" Hurting your self. In less than a week you've nearly been killed twice. And after listing to your story I just..."

" Don't want to lose you..." I say when resting my head on his chest. Quietly I start breaking into tears.

" I just... just don't want to be left alone. No by any pony or anyone.*sniff*"

" I just..."sniff" want to be with some... one..."

" And..." Before I could finish I feel something wrap around me. Looking behind me I saw that his arms was around my neck. holding me.

" Look Cadence I know that when someone is in hard times they turn to someone.. or in this case some pony to lean on for help."

" When I got word about the Crystal Empire falling I was both annoyed and angry. The same beast that attack us was now on a killing spree. Since the third day I've taken down large amounts of guards while still staying in the shadows. Bring them one by one. Until I was able to enter the castle. Making my way to the throne room I killed off every Griffin there. Nothing was going to stand in my way."

"Until I came across you."

" I knew that most ponies would just be sickened by me. Even Celestia. Because you being a alicorn princess I was thinking right when I stopped the king you would just give me the metal boot up the ass. But instead you didn't. Let me stay in the castle to recharge my batteries and even get a look on life that I haven't seen for some time."

" I knew the look in your eyes. You had gone through a lot in a short time. But now that I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll die first before anyone could harm you."

"John...!" I say when moving up to where I was almost and wrapped my hooves around his neck.

" Ehh... easy. Still a bit sore." He groaned.

"Oh.. sorry." I say letting off some pressure. Lifting my head up we just stared into each others eyes. Like nothing else mattered.

" Did any pony ever tell you have beautiful eyes?"

" Same to you..."He cooed back.

"So... when will we be heading back?" He asks.

" I don't know..." I respond by laying my head under his chin.

" But for now... I wouldn't mind staying like this..."


	8. One's Notes

One's Notes

* * *

><p><em>Time: Unknown.<em>

_Date: Forgotten._

_Place: Cantorlot Hospital_

_Journal Entry#: 40395_

_I can't believe it's now all most a solid ten years since I came here. _

_I'm even more surprised that this booklet is still staying together with ducktape and 3 shoe strings. _

_It's been a crazy two weeks now. Two of the most climatic ones. 10 days.. or was it more? I had defeated the Griffin king Corelose. The urge of how much joy of taking out the 'thing' that had attack my people was a filling that had covered up a hole of revenge._

_When it was done I was ready to leave. But when the crystal ponies all came forth I saw that they were what happened to me. Taking back the mental note not to see the event play out again used as much power as could and helped rebuild. If I only had these powers and smartness before than maybe my stupid mistakes wouldn't cause more people to die..._

_And than theres Cadence._

_Princess of Love and Ruler of the Crystal Empire._

_First time we met wasn't the best of ways. I was fighting my way through the castle at a incredible and lethial paste. When I arrived at the main door I saw that several griffin guards were getting ready to... well you know._

_After putting their lives to rest my main focus turned to her. At first I was more than willing to just walk away and act like I didn't see her. But the way she looked. Scared, hurt... it was like looking in a mirror from ten years ago._

_But even this was different. I could fix it._

_And fix it I did. Getting her back to what I could tell as normal. Once that was done I had her hope on my back so that the added weight and speed could help._

_After Confronting and killing Corelose I felt that the need to go was now._

_But instead she wanted me to stay here._

_A week had passed since the event and the empire was back to its glory again. I just sat in my room 24/7 working on my guns, blades and suit that I call the The Night Light. When Cadence had ask me to come with her to Cantorlot something relite in me. I knew that she was going to see Celestia. I've met her before. I even had a death revenge on her._

_Once we got there it all seemed the same. I was sent down to the dungeon and tortured like a animal that had the only purpose to kill. A few hours later Cadence had come down to free me. I was a little off when she said 'sweetie'. Like I was her child or something. But it didn't matter. I just wanted to get out of the castle and hide where no one could find me._

_Than came the stankelings...changelings._

_Most of the hive if I was to say. One that day my rage level went for 5/10 to 20/10. The chance to get back at the that bug Chrysalis was all but in grasp. And when that moment came I stopped. I wanted to cut her head off. Show everyone that nothing would stand in my way. But Cadence's voice called. It was filled with sorrow and regret. I knew it wasn't me. I would never so to making an entire race extinct._

_So now its been what,3 days since the event? Here I lie in this bed. The voices. 2 voices were yelling inside my head. And one of them came out. It was cold and dark like it wanted death and the other that was kicked out was bright like it didn't want this. I've heard of multiple personalities but this... it was like there was different minds and thoughts._

_All that I know is that the one voice is now speaking. I feel less angry and more lightened up. When Cadence would do the same thing it would brighten me up._

_I don't know how or why she's like this to me. She's at time more worried about me than anyone else. But if shes feeling what I think she's feeling than what would it become of us._

_Me and Cadence...?_


	9. -Story News (IMPORTANT)-

-Story News (**IMPORTANT**)-

* * *

><p>Well this is something that is not new to most of you. I am falling to a all new level of 'low' on not getting my stories done and there are many reasons why this is fact.<p>

1. Inspiration.

This is mainly focused to 'Guardian of Love'. Because of how the story is I feel that I can not get what the story really needs. After 'Fall of the Queen' I began to think and think of what I can do to progress the story further. The last chapter I posted was something that was mainly on the top of my head that I was wondering how it would turn out. After this is when I have begun to lose my grip on the story and have been looking into every possible resource I have at hand.

And what I have to is that I need help. Mainly because I'm the action and large story writer and not the love and life kind. So I have come to the fact that I need a co-writer to help continue the story. This would work by someone (if anyone)PM's me. I tell what the general need the chapter needs and we both write a draft of what it would be. Once we both get them we would look into which would be best in adding the story. If this does work than your name will be placed at the beginning of each chapter (Writer and Co-Writer).

2. My mind.

This is something that I feel is some what practical. This is one of the reasons why I'm falling behind. I have a lot of projects that are in the need of work and I can not keep on back passing from each on. This all started when I was in the high thirties in chapters for DH2 and began to feel I should work on something different. And so GoL and How I Met a Princess came to be. Because of the sudden popularity of them I had turned more focus on theses stories to see what I can do with them and lead to what they are now. But after going back and reading my old story, DH1 I felt the need to complete the 'VERY' (and I can say the word more clearly) long story line I have in store for it. And so progress on the long needed released chapter 'Rise of the Deceptacons' was finally in the work. But my mind struck me like a bullet once again and made me create MLP-Going Into the Storm crossover. The story itself is something new because the movie itself does not give a solid story live like other movies such as Twister.

This problem is on of my main causes and is in the need of major change.

3. Outside Events.

This is one that I can not change much and have little control over. Over the course of several weeks if not months things have been happing causing me to lose time in writing. One is family and now with Christmas about 2 and a half weeks away I am needed around the house to help get it set. Two is school. Because of the extra work I need to do its digging heavily into my time. But on the bright side is that in 3 of my classes I am learning how to do animations. This means I could show my stories other than telling.

* * *

><p>This part is mainly towards those to 'Dimensional Hero.'<p>

Because of the sudden increase I am still on the tipping balance on how I can build this tower when building a new super store right beside it. DH1-2 is the main story line where the whole DH universe is shown. 'DH Cross Worlds' tell a different side universe to the original by placing the MLP story after all the events of DH1-3. Because of this is has many, many spoilers that tell about both ends and story events of DH2 and 3 but not with out a twist. Because of the current state the story is in it shows so parts of what the real story holds. Such as in the chapter 'CW: Blackened Moon and Touring the Town' it shows Ben going into a 2 brand new transformations. During the events of the past stories it tells about Ben using a 'Secondary' suit and 'X-Suit' that is fully detailed in the spin of story. It also tells the untold (yet) of the story on how Ben really got the Matrix and about the past of the mysteries Guardians. Despite having spoilers it is a nice story to see stuff that has not seen in the original story.

But the kicker is that you have to read the first stories to understand mostly everything in this story to know what's going on and where everything is.

* * *

><p>So in all toll I am in a complete mess on what I can get done first or at least continued. DH2 and CW will be working side-by-side to help balance both stories. GoL is again in the need of some one who can write the romantic and action side of the story. HIMP is still in the green zone because of how I have the practical story line would go.<p>

And their will be special cameos in both GoL and HIMP that will in time cross paths with the DH story as to the part of 'Multi Dimensions' or in what the whole story says... The Cartiverse.

* * *

><p>If you want to know anything such as outside news or want to help with the stories don't mind to PM me and we'll chat on what we can do.<p> 


End file.
